


Detektyw i Szpieg

by Fantasmagoria, Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Running, Surveillance, Translation, mystrade, rom com
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Jeśli jeszcze ktoś tu zagląda, to przepraszam, że mnie tak długo nie było. Brak weny i problemy osobiste sprawiły, że nie mogłam tego przetłumaczyć szybciej.Praca w j.angielskim jest w całości, ale przede wszystkim z powodów osobistych (po prostu nie jestem w stanie przetłumaczyć tego na raz) dzielę ją na części, po jeden dzień.Dziękuję też ślicznie Autorce oryginału, chasingriver, Twoja praca jest cudowna.Thank you, chasingriver, so much. Your work is amazing.Postacie są totalnie niekanoniczne, ale co tam, bo tekst jest naprawdę cudowny. Ja zaczęłam tłumaczyć ten tekst, ale prawda jest taka, że bez nieocenionej pomocy Fan. już dawno bym to porzuciła. Z radością przedstawiam Wam jeden z najpopularniejszych Mystradów w j.angielskim na AO3.





	1. Dzień 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The DI and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558609) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



**Dzień 1**  
  
To. Właśnie dlatego biegł; dlatego podniósł się o wpół do czwartej rano i zawiązał buty do biegania z na wpół przymkniętymi oczami.  
  
Wczesno-poranna mgła formowała piramidy światła i łagodziła zwykle ostry blask lamp ulicznych. Ale nawet o tej porze ich światło było więcej niż wystarczające. Nie jak o zmierzchu, gdy zanim zapaliły się latarnie, trzeba włożyć wiele wysiłku, żeby dojrzeć szczeliny w chodniku. Równe światło pokrywało ulicę w stożkach i wyznaczało jego ścieżkę, jak na pasie startowym lotniska.  
  
Mgła nadawała miastu nieco surrealistycznych cech, dzięki czemu wyrzucała z głowy wszystkie te paskudne rzeczy, z którymi musiał sobie radzić w ciągu dnia. Morderstwa, przemoc, narkotyki: mógł zapomnieć o tym, gdy stopy niemalże przelatywały nad betonem. Gdy tak biegł, jego umysł oczyszczał się, pozostawała tylko cisza i spokój. Samo to było warte katorżniczego biegu.  
  
To nawet lepsze niż mgła. Mgła była cholernie zimna.  
  
Spokój i cisza nie miały żadnych wad.  
  
Samochód dostawczy robił rundy pomiędzy sklepami, rozwożąc świeży chleb. Kilka pustych taksówek pędziło gdzieś od czasu do czasu. Ale nie było ludzi: żadnych natarczywych okrzyków: "Lestrade, znaleźli kolejne ciało w Tamizie", ani zirytowanych jęków jego personelu, związanych z tym, że przymusza ich do pracy z Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
  
Panowała cisza i nieskalane szczęście.  
  
***  
  
“Zajęty” było stanem, który idealnie opisywał Mycrofta Holmesa. Zawsze. Choćby się próbowało, nie dałoby się znaleźć żadnego innego przymiotnika. Każdego ranka przybywał do swojego biura o siódmej rano i zwykle nie wyjeżdżał przed szóstą wieczorem. Czasami siedział do ósmej. Jeśli miał szczęście, mógł szybko wyskoczyć na lunch w Klubie Diogenesa, ale najczęściej to Anthea przyniosła mu kanapkę do biura.  
  
Zazdrościł ludziom, którzy pracowali na tylko jedną zmianę. Każdego dnia, kiedy przyjeżdżał do pracy, czekał na niego stos raportów z nocnych zmian. Czuł się niczym Syzyf, gdy tak siedział z tymi niekończącymi się stosami dokumentów.  
  
To dlatego wstawał o wpół do czwartej rano. Dawało mu to dobrą godzinę, podczas której mógł na spokojnie myśleć o niczym.  
  
Czasami czytał gazetę, ale tylko te zabawne kawałki. Podejrzewał, że fragmenty, które on uważał za zabawne, prawdopodobnie dla reszty ludzkości takie nie były. Podejrzewał też, że inni krzyczeliby, gdyby wiedzieli dlaczego pewne rzeczy go bawią.  
  
Wyglądał przez okno, ignorując szczególnie śmieszny kawałek o niepewności zbliżających się wyborów, kiedy zobaczył zaskakująco przystojnego mężczyznę. Osobliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że spoceni mężczyźni w dresach nie byli zazwyczaj w jego typie. Ten jednak tak; przystojna twarz, modnie obcięte, siwe włosy i ... no cóż, to wszystko, co zapamiętał, ponieważ widział go tylko przez dwie sekundy. Wstał z krzesła i przysunął twarz do kotary, która zasłaniała okno, ale w porannej mgle mężczyzna był tylko oddalającym się, rozmytym kształtem. Spojrzał na zegar: za pięć piąta.  
  
***  
  
— Dzień dobry, Greg.  
  
— Dzień dobry, Jill. To co zwykle, proszę. Och, i jeden z tych czekoladowych pączków. Dzięki.  
  
Pięć mil dzisiaj rano; zasłużył na każdą z tych lepkich kalorii. Nie to, żeby je jakoś specjalnie liczył.  
  
Greg wyjął z kieszeni dresów portfel i zapłacił, będąc wdzięczny niebiosom, że żadnego z jego współpracowników nie ma tu w tej chwili i nie mogli zobaczyć, jak wygląda, gdy jest spocony tak bardzo, jakby jeszcze niedawno uciekał przed sforą wściekłych psów.  
  
Opadł na jedno z tych “wygodnych” krzeseł w kawiarni i popijał kawę (ze śmietanką i dwiema łyżkami cukru) i czekał na godziny szczytu. To kolejny powód, dla którego biegał: pierwsza dawka kofeiny łączyła się miło z zastrzykiem endorfin po ćwiczeniach. Było to prawie tak dobre, jak nikotyna i znacznie bardziej akceptowalne społecznie.


	2. Dzień 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział drugi. 
> 
> One potem są coraz dłuższe, ale na razie znów daję Wam takie maleństwo. 
> 
> W ogóle, jeśli nie napisałam tego wcześniej i nie ma tego w tagach, to wiedzcie, że to jest komedia romantyczna :D

Alarm rozdzwonił się irytującym dźwiękiem. Mycroft otworzył oczy i zaczął wpatrywać się w biały, gipsowy medalion, który przyjemnie kontrastował z bladoniebieskim sufitem. Wczorajsza noc była szczególnie wyczerpująca i zastanawiał się, czy może zignorować budzik i pospać jeszcze przez godzinę. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, to może będzie mieć dzisiaj coś ciekawszego do roboty, niż czytanie porannej gazety. Na wszelki wypadek zszedł na dół już za dwadzieścia piąta. Odsłonił zasłonę.  _ Ostatecznie, jeśli mam go zobaczyć, to chcę mieć jak najlepszy widok.  _ Za kwadrans piąta jego wzrok był już skupiony na widoku za oknem.

  
Tylko regularni biegacze wstawali o tej porze. Cóż, regularni biegacze lub ludzie, którzy właśnie rozpoczęli swój trening i podeszli do niego zbyt entuzjastycznie. Ale ci, którzy dopiero zaczęli, nie byli tak dobrzy, jak ten mężczyzna; oni przebiegając przed jego oknem wyglądali, jakby ta czynność sprawiała im niewyobrażalny ból, a  _ on  _ robił to bez większego wysiłku.   
  
Czwarta czterdzieści pięć. Nie ma go.   
  
Albo mężczyzna nie biegał o regularnej porze - mało prawdopodobne, pewnie biegał przed domniemaną pracą - albo miał wiele tras. Co miałoby sens. Ta sama odległość każdego dnia hamuje rozwój.   
  
Usiadł, żeby poczekać.   
  
Może go przegapił? Co, jeśli pobiegł zupełnie inną drogą, ale i tak był tu wcześniej?   
  
Zerknął na pustą filiżankę. W kuchni stał pełen dzbanek herbaty, ale Mycroft nie chciał odejść od okna na wypadek, gdyby biegacz miał się jednak zjawić. Dziesięć po piątej.  _ Jutro muszę przynieść dzbanek na dół. Mleko też _ .

  
Potrząsnął głową. _To głupie_ , zrugał sam siebie. _Szanse, że ten mężczyzna jest gejem, nie wspominając o tym, że miałby się mną zainteresować, są śmiesznie małe._ _Poza tym, z moją pracą ..._ porzucił rozmyślania, zanim stały się zbyt przygnębiające. Odrzucił ogólną koncepcję relacji, gdy jego stanowisko stało się takie... wszechstronne i wymagające. Z tak długimi godzinami pracy i koniecznością posiadania tajemnic z nią związanych, romantyczne związki były z góry skazane na porażkę.  
  
Kiedy skierował się w stronę schodów, zobaczył coś srebrnego za oknem. Mycroft, podekscytowany, prawie upuścił filiżankę. I praktycznie rzucił się do okna. Oczywiście, że to _on_ , kto inny mógłby to być? Biegacz zmierzał w tym samym kierunku co wczoraj.   
  
Zerknął na zegar stojący na kominku. Piąta piętnaście, dziś dwadzieścia minut później. Jeśli miałby zgadywać, opierając się na szybkości biegu w porównaniu z przeciętną szybkością chodzenia, powiedziałby, że przebiegł dziś dwie mile więcej, niż wczoraj. _Ostatecznie zrobi co najmniej cztery dodatkowe mile, chyba że mój dom jest w pobliżu końca jego trasy._ Zanotował, aby przeprogramować CCTV w okolicy i uśmiechnął się. Mógł nie mieć szans u tego mężczyzny, ale to nie powstrzyma go od wykorzystania swojej bujnej wyobraźni. _On z pewnością sprawi, że moje poranne prysznice będą ciekawsze niż zwykle._

_***_

Greg Lestrade pracował jako inspektor w Metropolitan Police. Płacili mu, aby zauważał rzeczy, ale o tej porze nie było wiele do zauważenia. I to wcale nie tak, że usilnie próbował skupić swoją uwagę na dostrzeganie dziwnych rzeczy; po prostu samo bieganie znudziło go do tego stopnia, że nie miał za bardzo co ze sobą zrobić.

  
Zazwyczaj poruszał się po okręgu, bo wydawało mu się tak cholernie bez sensu, żeby docierać do jakiegoś stałego punktu i z niego zawracać. W ten sposób przynajmniej oglądał dwie różne scenerie.   
  
Na przestrzeni lat, ta nuda odczuwana podczas biegu rozwinęła jego ciekawość, często więc spoglądał w oświetlone okna, aby zobaczyć, jak żyła reszta świata. O tej porze światła w większości domów były już zapalone, szczególnie w pokojach na górnych piętrach, gdzie z dużym prawdopodobieństwem mieściły się sypialnie. Nie był jedynym nieszczęśnikiem, który wcześnie rozpoczynał swój dzień.

  
Ostatni fragment jego trasy przechodził przez wyjątkowo przyjemną dzielnicę Kensington. Lestrade zawsze zastanawiał się, jakie sekrety kryją te domki za swoimi białymi drzwiami. Nigdy jednak nie miał szczęścia. Przez większość czasu okna w tej części Londynu były zaciągnięte zasłonami, które oferowały tylko zamglony kształt życia ich mieszkańców.   
  
Dzisiaj jednak zdarzył się przyjemny wyjątek - w jednym z “regularnie oświetlonych" domów okno zostało odsłonięte, ukazując mały stół w okiennym wykuszu. Lestrade pomyślał, że zobaczył nawet jakiś ruch, kiedy go mijał, ale nie był pewien. Może innym razem będzie mieć więcej szczęścia. Zawsze zastanawiał się, kto mieszka w takich miejscach; pewnie obrzydliwie bogaci ludzie, prawdopodobnie bankierzy. Wydawało się, że dziś to jedyni ludzie, którzy zarabiają pieniądze.

  
_ Siedem mil dzisiaj. Jutro wrócę do pięciu, co da mi dodatkowe dwadzieścia minut na kawę _ pomyślał z uśmiechem.


	3. Dzień 3, Dzień 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie ferie, witaj wolny czasie.  
> Wreszcie mogę w spokoju dokończyć tłumaczenie tego tekstu i mam szczerą chęć i nadzieję, na umieszczenie całości do końca lutego. Zobaczymy.  
> Tym razem rozdział bez bety i niezawodnej pomocy Fantasmagorii, bo życie, życie jest nobelom i tak już jest, że czasem nie ma kiedy żyć, a co dopiero betować czy pisać. 
> 
> Miłej lektury :)

Dzień 3.

Nie trzeba było wiele, by przestawić kamery w pobliżu domu Mycrofta. Nawet nie pytał o jakieś tam pozwolenie. Kiedy zajmuje się takie stanowisko, po prostu _robisz_ takie rzeczy.

 _Jedna kamera skierowana jest na kierunek, w którym zazwyczaj biegnie, druga w przeciwną stronę - na wszelki wypadek, a trzecia na okno._ Włączył podgląd na wszystkie trzy kamery na ekranie laptopa i usiadł z gazetą. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był pewien, po co mu ta gazeta - utkwił spojrzenie w ekranie komputera, czekając na swojego biegacza. _Mój biegacz. Już go sobie przywłaszczasz. Trochę zbyt szybko, nie sądzisz, Mycroft?_

Był przygotowany: tosty, dżem, pełen dzbanek herbaty i mleko. Wcześniej  był w toalecie. Nie miał żadnych powodów, dla których musiałby odejść od stołu wcześniej niż o wpół do szóstej, czyli tak późno, jak tylko mógł.

Za piętnaście piąta.

Dziesięć minut później ujrzał ruch w kamerze. _Biegacz_. Zamierzał obejrzeć film potem; kamery służyły temu, by mógł zauważyć, kiedy mężczyzna  będzie przebiegał przy jego oknie, by mógł zobaczyć go osobiście. Biegacz właśnie wrócił na swoją trasę ze Stanhope Gardens. Nerwowe podniecenie przebiegło przez jego ciało. Pierwszy raz zobaczy go naprawdę; to było jak obserwowanie rzadkich gatunków ptaków - amatorów sportowców.

Miał nadzieję, że jeśli on nie będzie miał dobrego widoku, to będzie go miała kamera. Wciąż wpatrywał się w ekran komputera, który pokazywał biegacza. Gdy ten zbliżył się dostatecznie blisko, spojrzał na okno.

Teraz.

Biegacz podbiegł na wysokość jego domu, zerknął w jego stronę i ... _O, cholera, chyba mnie widział._

Mycroft, przerażony przyłapaniem, natychmiast cofnął się w cień.

Serce wciąż drgało mu w piersi, gdy biegacz pojawił się w polu widzenia. _O Boże. Zatrzymał się i podszedł tu._

Biegacz oparł dłonie na kolanach, aby złapać oddech i _spojrzał_ na żelazne kraty w oświetlonym oknie. Zmrużył oczy, by lepiej widzieć, potem potrząsnął głową w geście zaprzeczenia i pobiegł dalej.

 _Było blisko. Boże, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie widział_.

Dopiero później tego samego dnia, kiedy siedział w biurze, rozmawiając z premierem, zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien był pozostać w oknie. Trudno było flirtować z kimś, kto cię nigdy nie widział.

Greg niemal potknął się o własne stopy, kiedy spojrzał na okno. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką się spodziewał ujrzeć, był mężczyzna, który wpatrywał się w niego. Nie tylko patrzył na ulicę, ale właściwie śledził ruchy - spodziewał się go - po tym jak Greg drugi raz spojrzał na okno. Widział go tylko przez chwilę, a potem mężczyzna zniknął. _To było dziwne_.

Próbował przypomnieć jak najwięcej szczegółów o jego tajemniczym obserwatorze. _Blada skóra, kasztanowe włosy._ Prawdopodobnie mógłby powiedzieć _dystyngowany_ , gdyby nie to,  że twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się w szoku i panice. Uśmiechnął się. _Nie sądzę, że spodziewał się, że go zauważę._

Wieczorem Mycroft przejrzał nagranie. Biegacz był tak atrakcyjny, jak przypuszczał. Kamera po drugiej stronie ulicy zapisała bardzo ładny widok jego tyłka, kiedy pochylił się, aby złapać oddech. _Szkoda, że nie nosił krótkich spodenek_ , przyłapał się na rozmyślaniach Mycroft. Zapisał parę ujęć na później.  
Nie mógł pozbyć się dręczącego poczucia, że już gdzieś widział tego mężczyznę.

Dzień 4

Mycroft ukrył się; wyłączył światła, zaciągnął zasłony i czekał na biegacza w ciemności. Chciał go ponownie zobaczyć, ale nie mógł ryzykować przyłapania.  
Jego wcześniejsza brawura dotycząca flirtu poszła w diabły. Działania z poprzedniego dnia sprawiły, że dla biegacze będzie boleśnie oczywistym, że Mycroft będzie na niego czekał.

Greg zwolnił, widząc ciemne okno. Było to podejrzane, ponieważ wcześniej o tej porze zawsze paliło się tu światło. Czemu nie pali się teraz?

Podszedł do domu i zatrzymał się przed oknem, ale odbite światło sprawiło, że nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Co gorsza, krata uniemożliwiła mu przytknięcie rąk do szyby, by lepiej widzieć. Poza tym zasłony były zaciągnięte.

Nie było żadnego śladu ruchu. _Cóż, cholera. Nie mogę wtargnąć tam z odznaką na podstawie “podejrzanej działalności”, bo ewidentnie nie ma żadnej działalności, nie tylko podejrzanej._

Przez kilka sekund patrzył na swoje odbicie w szybie. _Nie robisz się coraz młodszy, pot leje ci się z czoła i masz na sobie paskudny dres. Całkiem trafny opis. Czegokolwiek człowiek zza zasłony chce, ma teraz widok na najprawdziwszą wersję mnie._

Potem wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował bieg.

Mycroft stał w cieniu, ledwo oddychając. To było nawet lepsze, niż się spodziewał. _Powinienem był założyć kamerę również wewnątrz. Głupiec_. Ale mógł popatrzeć na niego. Cóż, prawdopodobnie to było tylko kilka sekund, ale wydawało się znacznie dłużej.

Włosy biegacza były zachwycające - bardzo krótkie i siwe na skroniach; trochę dłuższe i nieco, ciemniejsze na reszcie głowy.Pot na jego skroniach wydał mu się pociągający. Nigdy nie widział kogoś tak atrakcyjnego. _Jestem śmieszny_. Jego oczy hipnotyzowały: głęboki, ciepły brąz - nie tak jak jego własne, lodowato niebieskie.

Dłonie Mycrofta trzęsły się, gdy podniósł filiżankę w ciemności. _Naprawdę jestem śmieszny_. Odsłonił zasłonę i stanął w oknie, w nadziei, że dostrzeże jeszcze biegacza, ale nie było po nim śladu. Westchnął, włączył światło i usiadł, by obejrzeć nagranie.

***

Greg odszedł tylko kilka kroków, kiedy wpadł na ten pomysł. Spojrzał do tyłu, upewniając się, że ma dobry widok i przykucnął między dwoma zaparkowanymi samochodami. Czekał długo, aż wkrótce ujrzał, jak ktoś odsłaniał zasłonę i w oknie stanęła wysoka, niewyraźna postać, patrząca w dal. _Patrzy w kierunku, w którym zazwyczaj biegnę. Nie ma pojęcia, że tu jestem._  
  
Po kilku sekundach zapaliło się światło. Mógł dostrzec wyraźnie, jak mężczyzna siada przed komputerem. Pod tym kątem laptop niemal zasłaniał jego twarz, ale Greg był w stanie potwierdzić swoje wcześniejsze spostrzeżenia dotyczące bladej skóry i kasztanowych włosów. Mężczyzna miał na sobie kosztowny szlafrok, a pod nim chyba piżamę. Pił coś z filiżanki, wyglądającej na zrobioną z drogiej, chińskiej porcelany.  
  
Przyglądał mu się tak, dopóki mężczyzna nie wstał od komputera i nie zniknął w głębi domu. Greg zapamiętał numer budynku i wrócił do treningu. Najwyższy czas na zrobienie reaserchu.  
  
Gdy wrócił do swojego mieszkania, było już za późno na poranną kawę. Stał pod prysznicem i zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten człowiek go obserwuje. Czuł się jak w “Oknie na podwórze”.  
  
_Nawet ja nie jestem w stanie dokładnie przewidzieć, ile zajmie mi trasa. Albo ma dużo czasu, albo wiele czasu poświęcił na myślenie o mnie, by poprawnie móc założyć ile zajmie mi trasa._ Mężczyzna nie wydał się Gregowi typem, który siedział przez cały dzień w domu, co sprawiło, że druga opcja stawała się niepokojąco prawdziwa.  
  
Kiedy wszedł do biura, zaczął szukać go w rejestrze publicznym na swoim komputerze. Nie miał zamiaru naruszyć regulaminu dla czegoś tak błahego - przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Rejestr sprzedaży i kupna nieruchomości znajdował się na stronie internetowej miasta, wszedł więc tam i wpisał adres.  
  
_Huh. To niezwykłe._  
  
Zwykle rejestr pokazywał imię właściciela lub najemcę; tu widniała nazwa kancelarii prawniczej. _Czy to może być prawda? A może chcą zachować tożsamość tego mężczyzny w tajemnicy_? Przez kilka minut myślał. Była taka sprawa, kilka miesięcy temu, w którą zamieszany był znany aktor. Miał bzika na punkcie swojej prywatności. Greg obejrzał dokumenty i znalazł adres aktora. Sprawdził rejestr podatkowy. _Ciekawe: jego agencja jest wymieniona jako właściciel. W porządku, to nie jest takie niespotykane, ale firma prawnicza... może pracuje w tej firmie i jest to jakiś rodzaj odpisu podatkowego._  
  
Odchylił się na krześle i rozważył możliwości: aktor, człowiek z manią prześladowczą, adwokat _lub szpieg_ , pomyślał z uśmiechem. Pierwsza opcja najprawdopodobniej odpadała; nie wydawał się być takim typem. Pozostałe trzy były nadal możliwe. _W porządku, ostatnia wersja jest mało prawdopodobna, ale o wiele ciekawsza niż "człowiek ze świrem na punkcie prywatności" lub adwokat._  
  
_Motyw?_  
  
_Maniak: nie ma wiele motywacji; być może zdenerwowało go to, że spoglądam w jego okno._  
  
_Adwokat - być może ktoś chce mnie inwigilować w sprawie jakiegoś swojego klienta, ale raczej nie umieszcza się człowieka w przypadkowym domu i nie liczy na to, że będę akurat tamtędy przebiegał o piątej rano._  
  
_Szpieg - podobnie jak adwokat. Poza tym, zdążyłbym zauważyć, że ktoś mnie śledzi (na pewno? Może powinienem być bardziej uważny. Nie bądź głupi, Lestrade, on nie jest szpiegiem)._  
  
_Wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Absolutny brak motywu._  
  
Nieprzytomnie podrapał się po brodzie. To było bardzo dziwne.  
  
Do jego biura weszła Sally Donovan.  
  
— Ciężka sprawa?  
  
Wyprostował się w krześle, próbując wyglądać profesjonalnie.  
  
— Um ... tak.  
  
— Która?  
  
Greg westchnął. Nawet nie warto było próbować, i tak zazwyczaj udawało się jej go przejrzeć.  
  
— No cóż, to nie do końca sprawa.  
  
Uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się.  
  
— Och, coś osobistego?  — W jej głosie dało się wyczuć insynuację.  
  
Zmarszczył brwi. — Nie wiem, co to jest. Wiesz, że biegam rano, prawda?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Cóż,od kilku dni jakiś facet obserwuje mnie przez okno swojego domu. Jakby czekał właśnie na mnie.  
  
Sally uniosła brwi. — Biegasz w leginsach?  
  
— Nie! — sapnął.  
  
— Może powinieneś — powiedziała z uśmiechem i wyszła.  
  
Absurdalny pomysł.  
  
Wziął łyk kawy.  
  
_Jest przystojny. Może to nie taki absurd._  
  
Kiedy kupował tego wieczoru swoje pierwsze sportowe leginsy w sklepie na Oxford Street, dostał masę deprymujących spojrzeń. Cóż, większość z nich taka była; mógł niemal przysiąc, że sprzedawca z nim flirtował.


	4. Dzień 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i po długiej przerwie, ale udało się. Mam nadzieję, że następne będą już krótsze. 
> 
> Pomimo tego, że Fantasmagoria jest wpisana jako drugi autor, to od tego rozdziału tylko i wyłącznie ja prowadzę ten tekst. Więc jeśli są jakieś błędy, to moja wina, bo tekst nie ma nie tylko drugiego tłumacza, ale i bety.
> 
> Oczywiście dziękuję Fan za współpracę przy poprzednich rozdziałach. 
> 
> Ten konkretny rozdział jest z dedykacją dla Kamyka.

Greg zmarszczył brwi, ciągnąc za leginsy - nie pozostawiały niczego dla wyobraźni. Przypomniało mu się, jak był na  “Dziadku do orzechów” i spędził całe przedstawienie śmiejąc się z prawdziwego powodu, dla którego sztuka miała taki tytuł. Niestety, dziewczyna, z którą się umówił nie uważała tego za tak śmieszne.   
  
Jego nowa sportowa koszulka była lepsza niż leginsy. Wprawdzie nie bardzo wiedział, co oznacza "termoaktywna", ale wydawało się, że wykonuje odpowiednią robotę, dzięki czemu nie wygląda jak na wpół twardy tancerz baletowy. Powinni byli  _ to _ umieścić na metce.   
  
Spojrzał na swój tyłek w odbiciu lustra.  _ Cóż, Pan Tajemniczy będzie mieć dziś świetny widok. _   
  
Większość biegu była nieciekawa, ale gdy skręcił w Cromwell Road, zauważył, że światło w oknie tego konkretnego domu zgasło.  _ Czai się. Dobrze _ . Nie sądził, że potrafiłby zachować pokerową twarz, gdyby musiał spotkać się z mężczyzną twarzą w twarz, gdy miał na sobie ten strój. Ale leginsy były zaskakująco wygodne i wiedział już, dlaczego ludzie faworyzowali je, nawet gdy nie próbowali zaimponować stalkerom.

Wciąż biegł ulicą, ale gdy dotarł bliżej wpadł na zabawny pomysł.

***

Dziś Mycroft był przygotowany. Wewnątrz domu założył kolejną kamerę, skierowaną na okno. Nadal nie miał dobrego ujęcia twarzy mężczyzny - a na pewno nie wystarczająco dobrego, by wrzucić go do programu do rozpoznawania twarzy. Był pewny, że to jedyna możliwość, by zdobyć jego nazwisko.  
  
_ Mógłbym go zapytać. _   
  
W porządku. Robienie tego w ten sposób prawdopodobnie było trochę przerażające. Cóż, jutro nie użyłby do tego tej kamery, ale skoro była już założona… .    
  
Podniósł brew z zaciekawieniem, gdy zobaczył na podglądzie z kamery, że biegacz kieruje się w jego stronę. Nie miał dresów, zamiast tego ubrany był w sportowe leginsy. Wyglądało na to, że najbliższy prysznic Mycrofta będzie niezapomniany. W sumie, już teraz robiło się ciekawie.  
  
Stanął przy oknie z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni, chcąc zobaczyć leginsy z nieco bliższej odległości.  _ Obraz z kamery to nie to samo _ . Mógł bezpiecznie przyglądać się, ukryty w ciemności.  
  
Wyłączył się na chwilę lub dwie, by oszacować moment w którym biegacz powinien pojawić się w polu kamery. Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego biegacz…  _ Co, do diabła? Biegnie w zwolnionym tempie. Jak w… jak ten film się nazywał? Och tak, "Rydwany Ognia". _   
  
Początkowo myślał, że wreszcie pękł.  _ Rozczarowujące. Zawsze zakładałem, że potrzeba czegoś więcej, bym oszalał. _ Ale w połowie drogi, biegacz zaczął się trząść się ze śmiechu, a Mycroft zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to, by go rozbawić. Nie zwariował; biegacz  _ flirtował _ z nim.

***

Greg był przekonany, że zaprezentował najlepsze przedstawienie teatralne w swoim życiu, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że miał na sobie leginsy. Czując się pewniej, wciąż ledwo stojąc ze śmiechu, podszedł do drzwi i zapukał.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Nic. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Och, daj spokój — powiedział, wystarczająco głośno, bo usłyszano go za drzwiami. — Musisz przyznać, że to było zabawne.

Może jednak go nie ma. Po paru kolejnych sekundach Lestrade poddał się i pobiegł dalej.

Spojrzał raz do tyłu, na wszelki wypadek i usłyszał szczęk zamka.

Uśmiechnął się. A więc jednak zdobył jego uwagę.

***

Mycroft prawie dostał zawału, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Był zaintrygowany, ale nie mógł zaprosić mężczyzny do środka. Nie wtedy, gdy jego mieszkanie wyglądało jak siedziba tajnych służb.

Czekał, dopóki nie ujrzał mężczyzny, oddalającego się swoją zwykłą trasą. Dopiero wtedy podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Kiedy biegacz się obejrzał, zatrzasnął je tak szybko, że przytrzasnął sobie połę szlafroka.  
  
Oparł się plecami o ścianę z uśmiechem na ustach. Zazwyczaj gdy ludzie widzieli go z takim uśmiechem, uciekali w popłochu, ale tym razem był to wyraz przyjemności i zachwytu.

_ Flirtował ze mną i przyszedł się przywitać. _ Po krótkiej chwili Mycroft doszedł do wniosku, że nie zrobił nic, by docenić ten gest, a co dopiero odwzajemnić go.  _ Może powinienem przeprosić za ten nietakt. _

_ *** _

— Cześć, Sally.

— Dzień dobry, Greg. Jak twój bieg? — Zapytała, z uśmiechem.

Greg nie mógł nic na to poradzić, uśmiechnął się. 

— Niezapomniany.

— Dalej, opowiadaj.

— Kupiłem leginsy do biegania.

— Och, seksownie — powiedziała, unosząc brew. — Znów cię obserwował?

— Tak.

— Stalkuje cię.

— Nawet nie wyszedł z domu — powiedział Greg. — Nie wiem, czy to można zaliczyć do stalkingu. Po prostu wygląda przez okno.  


— Brzmi jakby był jakimś dziwakiem.

— To Keningston. Jeśli już, to jest dystyngowany dziwak.

***

— Antheo, masz może moment?

_ Dlaczego mi się wydaje, że będę tego żałował? _

— Oczywiście, sir. Czego pan potrzebuje?

— Chciałbym...poznać twoją opinię na pewien temat.

Opowiedział jej wydarzenia z kilku ostatnich poranków. 

— Co według ciebie powinienem zrobić?

— Nie jestem pewna, o co pan pyta, sir.

— O randkę, Antheo. Jak powinienem go zaprosić na randkę. Nawet go nie znam.

— Nie widzę problemu, sir. Kiedy opuszczam w dół okno samochodu, wydają się być zainteresowani. Może powinien pan spróbować tej samej taktyki?

— Och, tak. Sugerujesz, że powinienem jeździć za nim po mieście, w podejrzanie wyglądającej limuzynie, tylko po to, by w odpowiednim momencie opuścić szybę i uśmiechnąć się zachęcająco w jego kierunku?

— Uczę się od najlepszych. Nikt nie organizuje uroczych porwań tak dobrze, jak pan, sir. 

Mycroft przetarł dłońmi twarz.

— Doktor Watson to uroczy człowiek, ale zupełnie nie w moim typie. Mam nadzieję być trochę subtelniejszy w tym przypadku.

— Nigdy nie próbowałam być subtelna. To do mnie nie pasuje. — Obdarowała go oślepiającym uśmiechem, który zazwyczaj sprawia, że kolana wszystkich heteroseksualnych mężczyzn (i kilku niekoniecznie heterosekualnyuch kobiet) w promieniu 20 metrów robiły się miękkie.

— Nie, przypuszczam, że nie. — Odpowiedział Mycroft, wkładając w to tylko odrobinę sarkazmu. — Masz może jakiś socjalnie wyobcowanych znajomych, z którymi mogłabyś się skonsultować? Może ktoś mniej skłonny do porwań?

— Nie, raczej nie — wzruszyła ramionami. — Ma pan psa? Mógłby pan zabrać go rano na spacer i “przypadkowo” wpaść na niego. Będzie pan miał temat do rozmowy i możliwość zaproszenia go na randkę, gdy będzie mówił jak słodki jest pana pies.

— Nie mam psa, Antheo.

— Może pan jakiegoś pożyczyć?

To nie powinno brzmieć nawet prawdopodobnie, ale przyłapał się na rozważaniu tej możliwości.

***

Tego wieczoru, złożył wizytę pani Chenowyth - starej pannie w podeszłym wieku, mieszkającej w domu obok. Widywał ją porankami, jak spacerowała ze swoim Shih Tzu, ubrana w futro i elegancki kapelusz. Inni ludzie nie ubierali się tak nawet do opery. Patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy wymieniali uprzejmości. Rozmowy między sąsiadami, wychodzące poza zwykłym “dzień dobry”, gdy odbierali gazetę, były rzadkością.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym jutro rano pożyczyć pani psa — powiedział Mycroft, próbując brzmieć tak rozsądnie jak to możliwe. — Chciałbym go zabrać na spacer. Widzi pani, zastanawiam się nad kupnem.

Na twarzy pani Chenowyth pojawiła się dezaprobata i ewidentnie oczekiwała dokładniejszych wyjaśnień.

Nawet w jego głosie było słychać, że plan Mycrofta był ledwo przemyślany.

— Chciałbym się przekonać, czy jestem kompatybilny z małymi psami.  _ O Boże, a co jeśli ten biegacz nienawidzi psów? I co do cholery ma znaczyć bycie “kompatybilnym” z psem.  _ — Zastanawiam się nad tym. 

Roześmiała się i odpowiedziała mu wyniosłym tonem, bardzo podobnym do tego, którego używała jego ciotka.

— FrouFrou ma bardzo delikatne usposobienie, panie Holmes. Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł. 

Mycroft też tak nie uważał.  _ Co, jeśli ja nienawidzę psów? To po prostu małe szczekające coś. Na Boga, nie chcę tego w swoim domu _ . Ten plan nie szedł tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało.

— Naprawdę nie uważam, że ma pan predyspozycje do zajmowania się psem, panie Holmes — dodała.

— Szczera prawda, pani Chenowyth, szczera prawda. Przepraszam, że zawróciłem pani głowę. Dziękuję. Do widzenia — powiedział, odchodząc spod jej drzwi. Znając życie, ten pies pod jego opieką wpadłby pod samochód.

Wrócił do swojego domu. Boże, katastrofa.  _ Dlaczego ta cała sprawa tak źle na mnie wpływa? _ Zrobił sobie obiad i próbował wymyślić coś lepszego, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

_ Czy ten ktoś biega w weekendy? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział bez bety.

Mycroft obudził się o w pół do piątej. W weekendy zazwyczaj pozwalał sobie poleniuchować w łóżku godzinę czy dwie, ale biegacz był wart poświęcenia się. Rozważał wzięcie prysznica i ubranie się, ale wciąż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić, jeśli jego tajemniczy sportowiec się pojawi, a w ogóle to wszystko nie bardzo miało sens. Niedbale przeczesał włosy i zszedł na dół, by przygotować sobie śniadanie.

Usiadł przed laptopem, zabijając czas filiżanką herbaty i tostami. Z jednym okiem obserwującym okno, odtwarzał sobie ponownie nagranie z poprzedniego poranka. 

Wybiła szósta. Mycroft w końcu porzucił swoje miejsce przed komputerem i oparł głowę o zimną szybę w oknie. Westchnął.  _ Nie przyjdzie _ . Jego myśli galopowały;  _ z pewnością żałuje swojego wczorajszego zachowania i teraz mnie unika.  _ Ciężka, gęsta mgła za oknem zdawała się potwierdzać jego przypuszczenia. Zamierzał zamknąć laptop i pójść na górę, ale spojrzał na zatrzymaną klatkę na ekranie. Zuchwały uśmiech biegacza był kompletnie rozbrajający.  _ Może wcale mnie nie unika, może po prostu zaspał. Jest sobota, a poza tym, to kto chciałby biegać w taką mgłę? Właściwie to pada. _

Potrząsnął głową.

_ Mój Boże, co jest ze mną nie tak? Nie mogę nawet myśleć rozsądnie.  _

***

Poszedł na górę, do swojej sypialni, zamierzając w końcu wziąć ten prysznic. Jednak kiedy wyjrzał przez okno zmienił zdanie; znalazł parę grubych spodni i sweter i ubrał się. Chwycił swój długi wełniany płaszcz i szalik, po czym zaryzykował wyjście we wczesny londyński poranek.

Mycroft Holmes nie chodził na spacery, zazwyczaj szoferzy przewozili go czarnymi limuzynami, czasem zdarzyło mu się prowadzić jedno z własnych aut (zazwyczaj gdy jechał poza miasto, w Londynie było to zbędne). Szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio wyszedł tylko po to, by się przespacerować.

Szedł przez gęstą mgłę, zimne, mokre powietrze drażniło jego płuca. Zawiązał mocniej szalik wokół szyi by ochronić się przed wilgocią i skierował się w stronę Queen’s Gate.

Zanim dotarł do Keningston Gardens, uświadomił sobie, po co tak naprawdę wyszedł z domu. Informacyjny mur w jego domu: laptop, telefon, stosy dokumentów z pracy, nawet telewizor, kiedy z rzadka go włączał - wszystko to miało odciągnąć go od samotności. Zdawało się, że tutaj odgradzała go od tego gęsta mgła.  _ Poza tym, cholernie dobrze wiem, że mam nadzieję wpaść na niego. _ Usiadł na wilgotnej ławce i otulił się mocniej płaszczem.

_ Cała moja ciężka praca,  _ pomyślał. _ Co mi dała? Szacunek i władzę, ale nikogo, kogo mógłbym zabrać do opery. Boże, nawet Sherlock, który irytuje wszystkich wokół, miał pod tym względem więcej szczęścia ode mnie: ma do towarzystwa Johna. Potrafię odpowiednio rozmawiać z każdą klasą społeczną na dyplomatycznych spotkaniach, ale nie mam pojęcia jak zagadać do mężczyzny, który codziennie przebiega tuż koło mych drzwi. _ Spojrzał na czarne, skórzane rękawiczki, okrywające jego delikatne palce. Wątpił, czy biegacz w ogóle chciałby takie mieć, nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto takie nosi.  _ To przerażające. W sekundzie, w której mnie pozna, odkryje, że jestem pompatycznym palantem i to będzie koniec. _

Westchnął. Nie był zainteresowany znalezieniem podobnego do siebie palanta, chciał kogoś z zupełnie innej planety, kogoś wystarczająco niemądrego, by udawać bieg w zwolnionym tempie, będąc jednocześnie ubranym w leginsy do biegania.

Potrzebował rady.

Anthea nie była pomocna. Jej wersja kontaktów społecznych była równie skrzywiona, co jego. Sherlock był równie bezużyteczny; Mycroft przez lata próbował nauczyć go jakichś  manier, raczej z marnym skutkiem. Poza tym, klasa wyższa tolerowała niektóre rażąco antyspołeczne zachowania, nazywając je ekscentryzmem. Sherlockowi najwyraźniej bardzo to pasowało.

_ Może warto rozważyć Johna. On randkuje… chociaż z miernym skutkiem, jeśli wierzyć CCTV _ . Ale w rzeczywistości John był najbardziej normalną społecznie osobą, jaką Mycroft znał.

_ Zapytam Johna. _

***

Greg obudził się o w pół do dziewiątej, jedną z jego kilku grzesznych przyjemności było późne wstawanie w weekendy. W tygodniu prawie zmuszał się do biegania, to koiło jego nerwy i pomagało na stres w pracy. Ale w weekendy mógł swobodnie spać, oglądać telewizję i żywić się indyjskim żarciem na wynos. 

Pokręcił się po kuchni w spodniach od piżamy i koszulce, próbując wybrać między płatkami kukurydzianymi a tostami, w międzyczasie robiąc sobie kawę. Zdecydował się na tosty i jajecznicę, na dworzu było zbyt zimno, by jeść coś tak nie pożywnego jak płatki, nawet jeśli w jego mieszkaniu było ciepło. Miał dość zimnego, wilgotnego wiatru na co dzień. Już sama myśl sprawiła, że przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, choć nie wyściubił nosa za drzwi.

Miło było być detektywem inspektorem. Nie musiał przejmować się pewnymi sprawami - jak to czy ma na czynsz albo o to, czy będzie miał za co zrobić zakupy. Oczywiście w zamian za to miał co innego na głowie, jak na przykład kto zabił pięć osób i utopił ich ciała w Tamizie lub jeszcze okropniejsze rzeczy. Ale to było częścią jego pracy. Lepiej lub gorzej, ale nauczył się przez te lata oddzielać to od życia osobistego.

_ No, może nie do końca, _ pomyślał. Większość jego przyjaciół w okolicy dwudziestki czy trzydziestki znajdowała sobie kogoś i brała ślub. Nawet para znajomych gejów była w cywilnym związku partnerskim, od kiedy te zostały zalegalizowane. Większość z nich powtarzała społeczny schemat, tworząc wspólny dom, i kiedy pojawiały się dzieci, z oczywistych powodów znikali z życia towarzyskiego. Zostawały nieczęste i nieregularne spotkania przy kuflu piwa. Co prawda próbowali raz czy dwa umówić się i spotkać wszyscy razem, ale szybko uczestnicy podzielili się na tych, którzy gadają o dzieciach i na tych, którzy ich nie mają. Trudno im było znaleźć wspólny grunt.

Obecnie to jego współpracownicy stanowili większość jego przyjaciół. Jego praca kosztowała go utratę chłopaka z którym był przez lata - ciężko było mu wytłumaczyć, że sekcja zwłok jest ważniejsza, niż kolacja w drogiej restauracji, w której miejsce zarezerwował trzy tygodnie wcześniej. Najwidoczniej umniejszanie wagi ważnej rezerwacji w restauracji w obliczu morderstwa nie było sposobem na zapunktowanie sobie u ukochanego. Lestrade zawsze przypuszczał, że jeśli znów zacznie się z kimś umawiać, to powinien być to ktoś, kto także jest w służbach, w końcu ktoś taki powinien zrozumieć, że z pracą wiążą się obowiązki. 

Wpatrywał się w prawie pusty kubek.  _ Kim on jest? _ Greg wciąż nie był pewny, co sobie myślał, urządzając to przedstawienie pod jego oknem; Pan Tajemniczy nie wydawał się być osobą o tym typie poczucia humoru.  _ Czy on ze mną flirtował? Kto, do licha, flirtuje w taki sposób? _

Potrząsnął głową, próbując oczyścić myśli. Swoją drogą, powinien zrobić pranie, jeśli chce mieć coś czystego do ubranie w poniedziałek.  _ Te leginsy sprawdziły się całkiem nieźle. Myślę, że całkowicie porzucę dresy na ich rzecz. _

***

Mycroft przybył na Baker Street o dziesiątej. Wysłał wiadomość z żądaniem spotkania, kiedy wracał ze swojego spaceru, ale John odpowiedział dopiero po dziewiątej.

— Dzień dobry, John. Sherlock. — Skinął głową i obdarzył obu ciepłym uśmiechem. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Czasem jego “ciepły uśmiech” budził w ludziach niepokój. Sherlock był odporny, ale nie chciał alarmować Johna. 

— Dobry, Mycroft. Herbaty? — Spytał ostrożnie John.

— Dziękuję. Byłoby cudownie. _   
_

John zaprzątnął się po kuchni i postawił czajnik na palniku. _   
_ _   
_ — Co cię tu sprowadza, drogi bracie? — Wycedził Sherlock. — Jest okropnie wcześnie rano jak na sobotę, nie uważasz? __   


Mycroft oparł się chęci rzucenia Sherlockowi paskudnego spojrzenia, w zamian za to dając mu nieco bardziej wymuszony uśmiech. _   
_

— John nie wspomniał, że przyjdę?

— Hmm. Coś wspominał. Nie zdradził za to powodu. Masz może jakąś interesującą sprawę dla mnie? _   
_

— Właściwie, Sherlock, to w ogóle cię nie dotyczy. _   
_

— Och, szczerze w to wątpię — odparł. _   
_

— Jezu, nie mogę zostawić was dwóch samych pół minuty, żebyście nie rozpętali piekła? — mruknął John wchodząc z powrotem do salonu.

Mycroft wymruczał przeprosiny i Sherlock uśmiechnął się w triumfie.  _ Myślisz, że wygrałeś tę rundę, Sherlock. Przeproszę, jeśli to da mi to, czego potrzebuję _ . Zapisał sobie w pamięci, by być nieznośnie irytującym, gdy Sherlock następnym razem będzie próbował popisywać się przed Johnem.   


— Więc z jakiej okazji mamy tą przyjemność, Mycroft? — zapytał John, trzymając swój kubek trochę zbyt mocno, by mogło to być wygodne.   


— Znalazłem się w społecznej sytuacji, w której przydałaby mi się opinia z zewnątrz, John. Jesteś jedyną poprawnie funkcjonującą osobą, którą znam. Pomyślałem więc, że mógłbyś mi pomóc.

Sherlock uniósł brew.

— Problemy z dziewczynami, bracie? — zapytał jadowicie sarkastycznie.  
  
— Doskonale wiesz, że nie umawiam się z kobietami, Sherlock.

John niemal zakrztusił się herbatą.

— Ale John może nie wiedzieć — dodał Mycroft. — Wybacz John, myślałem, że byłeś świadomy mojej orientacji seksualnej. Przepraszam.

— Nie… w porządku. Wybacz, po prostu zaskoczyłeś mnie. — Powiedział John, wyglądający teraz na żałośnie zażenowanego.

— To nic złego, John. Nie chciałem sprawić, byś poczuł się niekomfortowo.   


Doktor mrugnął, uśmiechnął się nerwowo i potrząsnął głową.

— Więc, w czym problem?

— Nie jestem pewny jak zbliżyć się do kogoś, kogo nie znam, i miałem nadzieję, że mógłbyś udzielić mi kilku sugestii.   


— Okej...gdzie spotkałeś tę osobę?  
  
— Szczerze mówiąc; nie spotkałem go. Przebiega porankami obok mojego domu.

— Skąd w takim razie wiesz, że jest tobą zainteresowany?

Sherlock wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, który brzmiał jak parsknięcie. Mycroft spojrzał na niego.   


— Nie wspominałam, że jest — odpowiedział Mycroft. — Ale wierzę, że może być. On… jest świadomy mojej obecności w domu podczas jego biegu.   


— Twojej obecności? — spytał doktor z niedowierzaniem. — Śledzisz go?   


— Porwałeś go? — Wtrącił się Sherlock.   


— Nie. — Mycroft odpowiedział, ignorując uwagę Sherlocka. — Widział mnie przez okno, kiedy jadłem śniadanie.   
  
— I to zdarzyło się więcej, niż raz?   


— Wygląda na to, że obaj mamy rygorystyczny plan dnia.   


Sherlock parsknął.

— Tak, ty jesz zgodnie z planem a on biega zgodnie z planem.   
  
John zmarszczył brwi i kontynuował.

— Jakieś inne przejawy zainteresowania z jego strony?   
  
— Gwarantuję ci, John, że są takie.   


— Jesteś jak pacjent, który zdradza mi tylko połowę symptomów. 

Mycroft westchnął i przetarł czoło. 

— W porządku, po tym, jak zorientował się, że go obserwuję, zamienił dresy na obcisłe leginsy.  
  
John stłumił śmiech, ale Sherlock nawet nie trudził się próbowaniem. Zaczął trząść się ze śmiechu. John szybko w jego ślady.

Mycroft wstał i popatrzył na nich obu.

— Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł. — wymruczał. Odstawił swój kubek na stolik i zabrał płaszcz z fotela.

— Nie, Mycroft - czekaj. — powiedział doktor po tym, jak opanował śmiech. — Przepraszam. 

Dlaczego po prostu do niego nie zadzwonisz i nie zaprosisz go gdzieś? Z pewnością wiesz, kim on jest.

— Niby skąd miałbym to wiedzieć?  
  
— Cóż, w twoimi możliwościami… — rzekł John. Wniosek był oczywisty.   
  
— Do tej pory uważałem, że używanie państwowych służb wywiadowczych by odkryć jego tożsamość mogłoby sprowadzić wszystko na zły tor.   


— Zdawało mi się, że nie miałeś z tym problemu, kiedy mnie porywałeś — odpowiedział John.   


— Nie próbowałem się z tobą umówić na randkę.    


— Och. — rzekł doktor i zapadła cisza.    
  
— Dziękuję za twoją pomoc. Jak zwykle cudownie było się z tobą zobaczyć, Sherlock. — Obdarzył swojego brata protekcjonalnym uśmiechem i dodał — Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów.    


— Mycroft — John wciął się — dlaczego nie możesz wystawić głowy zza drzwi i po prostu zapytać go, czy wyskoczy z tobą na kawę, gdy będzie biegł następnym razem?   


_ Bo najprawdopodobniej mi odmówi _ .

— Dziękuję John. Rozważę to.

— Możesz przykleić kartkę z numerem telefonu do okna. Wiesz, “Jeśli chcesz się zabawić, zadzwoń do Mycrofta…”   


Mycroft rzucił mu pełne zdegustowania spojrzenie.   


Trzy godziny później, siedząc w swoim mieszkaniu, uświadomił sobie, że właściwie Sherlock mógł mieć dobry pomysł.

***

Greg od pół godziny przetrząsał pościel na łóżku, w poszukiwaniu telefonu.  
  
— Tak. — rzucił w słuchawkę. — Wiem, że jest sobota.   


Ten dzień był irytujący, i nie mogło uratować go ani świetne curry, ani osiągnięty postęp w praniu.  _ Co ja sobie do cholery myślałem robiąc z siebie głupka? _

Zaraz potem pomyślał: _ Ciekawe, czy dziś rano na mnie czekał?  
_

_ Nie, żeby była jakakolwiek szansa, żeby coś z tego wyszło, ale randka mogłaby być spoko. Kiedy ja w ogóle byłem ostatnio na randce?  
_

Uświadomił sobie, że było to tak dawno temu, że ta myśl tylko go dodatkowo przygnębiła.


	6. Dzień 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i koniec! Jako że zeszło mi się z tym tekstem, to postanowiłam zrobić sobie urodzinowy prezent i dlatego wrzucam ostatni rozdział dziś. Za wszystkie błędy i kalki językowe serdecznie przepraszam. Dziękuję, za to, że to czytaliście i wspieraliście mnie komentarzami. Pozostaje mi życzyć Wam udanej lektury, mam nadzieję, że tekst podoba Wam się, bo mi bardzo. Inaczej bym go nie przetłumaczyła.

Greg, wychodząc ze swojego mieszkania wprost w zimny, wilgotny, wietrzny poranek, zdecydował, że powinien prowadzić bardziej towarzyskie życie. Lokowanie romantycznych uczuć w cienistą postać w oknie, spoglądającą na niego rankami, nie było zdrowe. Może powinien pozwolić Sally poznać się z tym miłym chłopakiem z narkotykowych, o którym tyle mówiła. _Jak mu było, Philip?_

Potarł dłonie, by je rozgrzać i ruszył w dość szybkim tempie. Jeśli mężczyzny z okna dziś nie będzie, zrobi to. W końcu będzie miał wsparcie w postaci Sally. Kiedy przebiegł róg ulicy, na której mieszkał jego obserwator, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć, czy jest jakiś znak życia w mieszkaniu. Światło w oknach były wyłączone i jego serce drgnęło.  
  
_To przez “Rydwany Ognia”. Wiedziałem._ Zganił się za to, że nadal próbował dojrzeć jakiś ruch w ciemnym oknie, ale niczego nie dostrzegł.

Ruszył w dalszą drogę. _Raz zrobiłem z siebie idiotę, nie ma potrzeby tego powtarzać._ Powiedział sobie, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Była niedziela -  jaki rodzaj kretynów wstawał w niedzielę o piątej rano ( _właśnie ten rodzaj_ )? Pozwolił sobie na szybkie spojrzenie na frontowe drzwi, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie był pewny, jaki to miałby być wypadek. I wtedy to zobaczył.

Do drzwi przyczepiona była mała, kremowa koperta.

Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał wokół, nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Wydawało się możliwe, że ta koperta była dla niego. Wszedł na zadaszony ganek i spojrzał na nią. Była podpisana, ktoś eleganckim pismem napisał: Biegacz.  
  
Jego serce, które zdążyło zwolnić, teraz znów przyspieszyło

Wyciągnął kopertę spod ciężkiej, metalowej kołatki i otworzył ją

Dzień dobry,  
  
Przepraszam za moje nieuprzejme zachowanie w piątek. To, co zrobiłeś było w istocie zabawne. Chciałbym cię poznać, powinienem był wówczas otworzyć drzwi. Jednakże, przyłapałeś mnie z opuszczoną gardą i muszę przyznać, że byłem zbyt zdenerwowany, by to zrobić.

Czy zechciałbyś pójść ze mną na kawę po twoim porannym treningu? Zapewniam Cię, że tym razem otworzę drzwi. Niestety, muszę załatwić kilka spraw związanych z moją pracą, więc nie mogę powiedzieć Ci tego osobiście.

Twój poranny bieg dał mi coś przewidywanego w moich porankach, i za to dziękuję.

MH

Papier, na którym został napisany list wciąż był suchy, nie wisiał na tych drzwiach zbyt długo. Greg rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna może obserwować go z cienia. Nie dostrzegł nikogo, a dom wydawał się być kompletnie pusty. Może naprawdę załatwia jakieś interesy. _Jaki adwokat pracuje o piątej nad ranem? On_ musi _być szpiegiem_ , pomyślał i zaśmiał się. Detektyw i Szpieg - brzmi jak tytuł naprawdę kiepskiego filmu.

Włożył list z powrotem do koperty i trzymał ją przez całą drogę do domu, żałując, że nie ma żadnej kieszeni. _Ale kieszenie mogłyby zniszczyć efekt_ , pomyślał, gdy zauważył że inni biegacz, których spotyka na swojej trasie spoglądają w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się. _Mógłbym do tego przywyknąć. Dziesięć lat posuchy, a teraz wystarczyła jedna para leginsów, by dostać list od stalkera i masę flirciarskich spojrzeń. Może powinienem całkiem zmienić garderobę._

Gdy był z powrotem w swoim mieszkaniu, wyjął list i przeczytał go jeszcze raz. Pismo było zgrabne, delikatne nawet. Język był śmiesznie uprzejmy i formalny. _Boże, kto tak pisze?_ Miał nadzieję, że ten gość jednak potrafi wyluzować, inaczej będzie to bardzo niezręczna randka

Stojąc pod prysznicem na wpół namydlonym i pozwalając, by spływała na niego potwornie gorąca woda, rozmyślał o swoim tajemniczym szpiegu. _Nawet jeśli nie jest szpiegiem, to robi wrażenie, jakby nim był. Ciekawe, odkąd mnie obserwuje? Ma do tego jakiś specjalny sprzęt? Może ja mógłbym zostać szpiegiem, to na pewno bardziej interesujące niż bycie detektywem, a godziny pracy wydają się być równie złe. O matko, wciąż mi zimno, powinienem był kupić sobie kawę w drodze powrotnej. Powinienem go zabrać do tej kawiarni na rogu? Nie, on pewnie zna o wiele lepsze miejsca. Pewnie jest na to jakaś teczka. “Najlepsza Kawa w Londynie: Sklasyfikowane”._ Jego umysł błądził wokół podglądacza.

— Jasna cholera. — Krzyknął, gdy woda nagle zrobiła się zimna. Sięgnął po ręcznik. Junkers na wodę nie był mały, co znaczyło, że jego umysł zawędrował dość daleko. Skarcił się za rozmyślanie o czymś, co prawdopodobnie w ogóle się nie wydarzy. _A niby czemu nie? Związek z nim ma tak wiele szans jak z każdym innym. Nie mam nic wspólnego z tym gościem, z którym Sally chciała mnie umówić. Jeśli podglądacz pracuje w niedzielne poranki, to z pewnością zrozumie presję związaną z moją pracą._

Wytarł się do sucha i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze; _nie tak źle jak na kogoś po czterdziestce_ , pomyślał. Kiedy zaczął siwieć w okolicy trzydziestki był rozczarowany randkowaniem i nie było wówczas niczego, co mogłoby go obchodzić mniej. Ale kiedy jego włosy stały się całkiem siwe nawet je polubił. Porzucenie prób przekonania siebie i ludzi, że jest się wiecznie młodym było całkiem przyjemne.

Był w połowie śniadania, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. To był kolejny wypadek przy połykaniu miecza. Pierwszy był dziwaczny, drugi - podejrzany. Teraz szukali mordercy z urazą do ludzi z elastycznymi gardłami. Zadzwonił do Sherlocka i próbował powstrzymać swoje myśli przed dryfowaniem w kierunku podtekstów tej sytuacji.

— Tak?

— Kolejny połykacz mieczy — powiedział Greg i podał adres. — Spotkajmy się na miejscu. Wciąż jestem w domu, zaraz wychodzę.

— Tak samo, jak w poprzednich dwóch przypadkach?

— Ta.

— Będę. Nie ściągaj Andrsona.

Greg zamierzał powiedzieć mu, gdzie może sobie wsadzić sprzeczki z jego personelem, ale Sherlock rozłączył się. Wziął list i schował go do kieszeni, zamierzał pokazać go Sally.

Miejsce zbrodni znajdowało się w całkiem ładnym mieszkaniu. Ładnym głównie dlatego, że nie musieli stać na dworzu i moknąć w mgle i mżawce, która od rana tylko się nasiliła.

Kiedy przybył, John i Sherlock już byli. Sherlock i Donovan sztyletowali się wzrokiem, a John próbował prowadzić uprzejmą konwersację na temat budowy ludzkiego gardła.

— Wątpię, by Sierżant Donovan naprawdę potrzebowała tych informacji, John. — Powiedział Sherlock. — Wygląda na to, że ma już próbki materiału, które Anderson z pewnością może przebadać.

Sally odwróciła się do Grega, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Co on tu robi? Wyrzuć go stąd.

— Na litość boską, Sherlock, skończ to. — Powiedział Greg z jękiem, po czym zwrócił się do Sally. — Wybacz, zadzwoniłem po niego. Zignoruj go, to sobie pójdzie.

Z wściekłym błyskiem w oku, Sally wycofała się do innego pokoju, w którym technicy wciąż szukali śladów i dowodów.

Sherlock, przez co rozumiało się również Johna , zażądał by zostawić go samego z ciałem. Greg dołączył do Sally, pijącej kawę na wynos w pokoju obok.  
  
— Wybacz, że ściągnąłem cię w niedzielę taką jak ta.

— To i tak był nudny weekend. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — A co u ciebie? Jakieś nowości w sprawie stalkera?

Greg nie mógł powstrzymać wyrazu ekscytacji na swojej twarzy. — Owszem.

— Skończysz jako trup, zobaczysz. Stalkerzy są niebezpieczni.

— Nie martw się, nigdy nie miałem doświadczeń z połykaniem mieczy.

Zorientował się, zbyt późno, o podwójnym kontekście tych słów i zaczerwienił się.

Co nie umknęło uwadze Sally, która ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem spytała: — Jest pan pewien, sir?

— Dobra, wystarczy. — odpowiedział. Starał się, by zabrzmiało to stanowczo, ale raczej chichoty i stanowczość nie szły razem w parze.

— Więc?

— A, tak. Dostałem list. — Powiedział, wyjmując kopertę z kieszeni.

— Biegacz?

— Otwórz.

Sally po przeczytaniu listu była pod wrażeniem.

— Cóż miałeś rację przynajmniej w jednym - jest dystyngowanym dziwakiem.

— Dziwak czy nie, wygląda na to, że mam zaplanowany wypad na kawę.

— Mówiłam ci, żebyś umówił się z Philipem. Jest miły i ma sprawdzoną przeszłość.

— Zawsze o mnie dbasz, co? — Zapytał z uśmieszkiem. — Cóż, zamierzam żyć na krawędzi i umówię się na kawę ze szpiegiem. Jeśli przeżyję, to opowiem ci ze szczegółami, a jeśli będzie okropny, to zaproszę gdzieś Philipa.

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Sherlock i ujrzał kopertę w ręku Lestrade’a.

— Co to jest? Gdzie to znaleźli?

— Co? To? To moje. — Schował kopertę z powrotem do kieszeni. — Nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą.

— Pokaż mi to.

— Nie, to prywatne.

— Po prostu pokaż mi kopertę — powiedział, a po długiej przerwie dodał — proszę.

Greg osłupiał. Nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek słyszał jak  Sherlock mówi “proszę”. Zamrugał i podał kopertę Sherlockowi.

Sherlock spojrzał na napis na wierzchu koperty i uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.

— Dziękuję, Lestrade. — Powiedział, oddając ją.

— Co? Nie będziesz jej wąchał, sprawdzał rodzaju papieru czy coś? Właściwie, to jestem ciekaw, co możesz mi o niej powiedzieć.

— Nic szczególnego. Droga papeteria, ładne pismo.

Greg spojrzał na Sherlocka podejrzliwie. — Dlaczego nie dedukujesz? To nie pasuje do ciebie.

— Jak powiedziałeś - nie istotne dla śledztwa. Skup się. — Zbeształ go i wrócił do pokoju z ciałem. Greg mógł usłyszeć jakieś szepty między Sherlockiem a Johnem, ale nie mógł wyłapać słów.

Spojrzał na Sally. — To było dziwne.

— Co w nim nie jest dziwne?

Sherlock stanął przed nimi. — Szukacie gderliwego byłego pracownika wytwórni mieczy z patologicznym strachem przed karnawałem. Nie powinniście mieć problemu z namierzeniem go. Uśmiechnął się wąsko i dodał — Chodź, John.

John rzucił im krótki uśmiech i wyszedł za Sherlockiem.

Greg westchnął. — No dobra. Podejrzewam, że powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania.

Porozmawiali chwilę z technikami, po czym zostawili ich, by mogli dokończyć robotę, a sami wyszedł na dwór.

Na zewnątrz Greg ujrzał wysokiego mężczyznę w garniturze, kołyszącego czarną parasolką. Wyglądało na to, że nie zgadzał się w czymś z policjantem rozganiającym gapiów. — … będzie musiał pan porozmawiać o tym z inspektorem Lestrade’em. — Usłyszał Greg, gdy zbliżyli się do nich.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna odwrócił się. Spojrzał na Grega i jego oczy rozszerzyły się. ‘Dobry boże”, wymruczał i upuścił parasolkę.

Greg zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądało na to, że ten ktoś wie kim Greg jest. Mężczyzna wyglądał szalenie znajomo, ale Greg nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd mógłby go znać.

Podniósł parasolkę z nadzwyczajną gracją i wyciągnął wolną rękę. — Mycroft Holmes. — Powiedział, uśmiechając się.

— Cholera, — krzyknął Greg, ściskając dłoń. — jest was dwóch, tak?

— Jestem bratem Sherlocka, ale staram się być mniej irytujący. — Powiedział ze śmiechem. — Podejrzewam, że pan to detektyw inspektor Lestrade?

— Tak, tak. Greg Lestrade. Sherlock wspomniał o panu. Czy on… zadzwonił po pana? Właściwie, dlaczego pan tu jest? _Boże, wygląda znajomo_.

— Wierzę, że mogę posiadać znaczące informacje w pańskiej sprawie. — Pokazał Gregowi swój telefon, z archiwum pracowników dużej manufaktury mieczy, powiązanym z danymi kadrowymi i informacjami na temat leczenia fobii.

Greg był pod wrażeniem. — Czy mógłby pan powtórzyć, czym się zajmuje?

— Nie mówiłem, czym się zajmuję.   
  
— Oh.   
  
— Możemy podyskutować o tym prywatnie, jeśli zechcesz. — Skinął głową w kierunku dużego, czarnego auta.   
  
Sally spojrzała ostrzegawczo na Grega i wymamrotała: “świr”.   
  
— Proszę się nie martwić, sierżant Donovan. — Mycroft zwrócił się do niej. — Zapewniam, że nie porwę inspektora. Chcę jedynie wymienić z nim parę słów na osobności.   
  
_Dlaczego on wygląda tak znajomo? To nie jest rodzinne podobieństwo. To znaczy, wygląda trochę jak Sherlock, ale to nie dlatego go kojarzę._ Wciąż próbował sobie przypomnieć, skąd zna Mycrofta, gdy uświadomił sobie, że on i Sally przyglądają mu się.   
  
— A, tak. Tak, w porządku.   
  
— Mam na pana czekać, sir?   
  
— Z przyjemnością podrzucę cię do biura, kiedy skończymy. — rzekł Mycroft, patrząc na Lestrade’a.   
  
— Świetnie, dziękuję. — Zwrócił się do Sally. — Spotkajmy się w Yardzie.   
  
Ruszył za Mycroftem do czarnego wozu i wsiadł do środka. Droga, czarna skórzana tapicerka rozproszyła go na chwilę. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Mycroft przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem.   
  
— Chciałbym o coś spytać, panie Holmes…   
  
— Mycroft.   
  
— Okej, Mycroft. Wyglądasz bardzo znajomo. Czy nie spotkaliśmy się kiedyś?   
  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się do niego. — Ściśle rzecz biorąc, to tak. Wierzę, że masz mój list w kieszeni.

***

Greg gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. W końcu zamknął je i powiedział: — Ty… .

Mycroft uśmiechnął się.

— … jesteś bratem Sherlocka i gościem, który podglądał mnie przez okno, gdy biegałem?

— Nie było moją intencją cię podglądać. — Odpowiedział Mycroft. — Na swoją obronę mam jedynie to, że jadam prz oknie śniadania.

— Dlaczego więc chowałeś się?

— Uważam, że jesteś atrakcyjny. Kiedy cię zobaczyłem, straciłem na pewności siebie. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy… zapraszałem kogoś na randkę.

— Więc wiedziałeś kim jestem przez cały ten czas? — Greg zapytał z dawką gniewu w głosie trochę większą, niż mała. — Wypytywałeś Sherlocka, by wyciągnąć z niego informacje, nieprawdaż?

— Nie. — odpowiedział szybko i defensywnie. Mycroft zorientował się, że jego zachowanie wydaje się lekko niepokojące, jeśli nie przerażające. — To nie tak. Dowiedziałem się, kim jesteś dopiero dziś, gdy Sherlock zobaczył list i rozpoznał moje pismo. Napisał mi wiadomość i przyjechałem. Wspominał mi o tobie wcześniej - na gruncie zawodowym - ale nie miałem pojęcia, że to ty jesteś tym biegaczem.

Greg wciąż mu się przyglądał.

— Przepraszam. — Powiedział Mycroft, choć nie był nawykły do przepraszania. — Nie miałem zamiaru zdenerwować cię moim przybyciem, po prostu chciałem cię wreszcie poznać.

Greg spojrzał na niego ostro, próbując rozpoznać czy mówi prawdę.

— Czym się zajmujesz, Mycroft?

Holmes nie spodziewał się tego pytania, a przynajmniej nie tak wcześnie.

— Zajmuję mało znaczącą  pozycję w brytyjskim rządzie. — To była jego standardowa odpowiedź, po której ludzie zaprzestawali zadawania pytań.

Greg rozejrzał się po bogato urządzonej limuzynie i zaśmiał się. —  Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Czym zajmujesz się w rzeczywistości. Twoje nazwisko nie widnieje nawet na akcie własności twojego domu.

 _Interesujące, odrobił pracę domową_. — Nie, rzeczywiście.

— Dlaczego?

— Mój pracodawca woli, by moje nazwisko nie figurowało w takich bazach danych. Są łatwo dostępne, co z pewnością zauważyłeś. — Odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem.

— Więc pojawiasz się na miejscu zbrodni, z informacjami, które w tym tempie mogłeś uzyskać z podejrzanych źródeł…

— Nie podejrzanych — wciął się Mycroft. — Z całą pewnością są legalne.

— W porządku — kontynuował Greg. Z legalnych źródeł, o których prawdopodobnie nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, i zamierzałeś co? Zapytać mnie o randkę przy moich podwładnych?

Mycroft miał nadzieję, że to spotkanie przebiegnie o wiele lepiej.

— Myślałem, że będziesz zadowolony z informacji potrzebnych w śledztwie. I, tak jak już mówiłem, chciałem cię spotkać. Naprawdę spotkać. Kiedy Sherlock powiedział mi, że jesteś biegaczem, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że to ktoś, kogo znam, no, w każdym razie, ktoś znajomy.

— Czekaj. Skąd Sherlock cokolwiek o tym wiedział?

 _Cholera_ , pomyślał Mycroft, uświadamiając sobie, że powiedział za dużo.

— Widział list.

— Jedyne, co widział to koperta z napisem “Biegacz”. Nie wie, że biegam; dlaczego miałby wysłać ci wiadomość i twierdzić, że to ja jestem biegaczem? Wie o tym, że obserwowałeś mnie podczas śniadań?

Mycroft przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, czy Greg wie o aktualnej obserwacji - kamerach monitoringu miejskiego i tych w jego mieszkaniu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio to on był tym przesłuchiwanym; asertywność Grega sprawiała, że czuł się zdenerwowany, i - co ciekawsze - lekko podniecony. —  Jest tego świadom.

— Rozmawialiście o mnie?

— Ja opowiadałem o tobie Johnowi. Ale Sherlock był w pokoju. List był jego pomysłem.

— Naprawdę? Nie posądzałbym go o to, ten list był naprawdę uprzejmy.

— Sherlock zaproponował, żebym wywiesił w oknie napis “Jeśli chcesz się zabawić, zadzwoń do Mycrofta Holmesa.” Uznałem, że list będzie subtelniejszy.

Greg roześmiał się, gdy to usłyszał, ale wydawał się być raczej niezadowolony z całej tej sytuacji.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że nie pojawiłeś się na progu moich drzwi i mnie nie porwałeś. Bo to byłeś ty, prawda? Wtedy, z Johnem i czarną limuzyną?

— Tak. Bardzo poważnie podchodzę do kwestii bezpieczeństwa mojego brata.

— Dlaczego nie namierzyłeś mnie przez program do rozpoznawania? Podejrzewam, że masz dostęp do miejskiego monitoringu.

Z głosu Grega wylewał się sarkazm i lekka wrogość. Zazwyczaj Mycroft bardzo szybko odpowiadał celną ripostą, która zmuszała ludzi do zastanowienia się, czy na pewno chcą zwracać się do niego takim tonem. Tym razem się jednak powstrzymał. Imponowało mu, że Greg z nim walczy i naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nie chciał wszystkiego zepsuć. Okazywało się, że Greg był równie interesujący, co przystojny.

— Przepraszam, Greg. Gdybym wiedział, kim jesteś, nie angażowałbym w to Johna. Pytałem go o opinię w sprawach społecznych, nie o stricte ciebie. Twoja tożsamość kompletnie mnie zaskoczyła.

— Nie odpowiadasz na moje pytanie. Czemu po prostu nie sprawdziłeś, kim jestem?

Mycroft nie chciał zdradzać całej prawdy, więc powiedział: — Nie chciałem nadużywać mojej pozycji.

Greg zaśmiał się. — Zatrzymało cię to kiedykolwiek wcześniej? W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut zrobiłeś to przynajmniej trzy razy. Jaki jest prawdziwy powód?

Mycroft odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w swoje buty. _Teraz albo nigdy, ty idioto_. Westchnął, a potem znów spojrzał na Grega.

— Miałem nadzieję, że spotkamy się w bardziej tradycyjnych okolicznościach. Cóż, może zostawianie listów nie koniecznie jest konwencjonalne. Mimo wszystko, nie chciałem użyć moich źródeł i możliwości, by nie nadszarpnąć twojego zaufania już na starcie. Zaproszenie cię na kawę wydawało się być bardziej uprzejme.

Greg wydawał się być oszołomiony. — Nie wiem, co z tobą zrobić, Mycroft.

— Dlaczego?

— Jedyne informacje, jakie mam na twój temat pochodzą od Sherlocka, a on nie miał zbyt wielu miłych rzeczy do powiedzenia.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że powiedział cokolwiek miłego.

— Nie, chciałem być miły. Z jego słów wychodzi obraz kompletnego dupka.

— Hmm, przynajmniej to mnie nie zaskakuje.

— Dlaczego?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się i zapytał: — Masz jakieś wtrącające w się w twoje życie starsze rodzeństwo, Greg?

— Nie, ale już widzę, o co chodzi. Zresztą, i tak nie biorę pod uwagę ocen Sherlocka, jeśli chodzi o ludzi.

— Jak oceniłbyś mnie? Obawiam się, że nie zrobiłem dobrego pierwszego wrażenia.

— Nie jest tak źle. Miałem ochotę cię walnąć tylko raz w czasie tej rozmowy; gdybym rozmawiał z Sherlockiem do tej pory miałbym ochotę walnąć go ze cztery albo pięć razy. — Greg uśmiechnął się, a jego uśmiech rozświetlił całą twarz.

Mycroft rozluźnił się nieco, opierając swobodniej o siedzienie. _Nie wybrnąłem z tego do końca, ale przynajmniej nie przekreślił mnie kompletnie._

— Gdzie naprawdę pracujesz? Nie kupuję tego badziewia z mało znaczącą pozycją.

— To dosyć niejasne. — Odpowiedział Mycroft. _Nie mogę powiedzieć, dla kogo pracuję, bo każą mnie zastrzelić za zdradę._ — Jestem znany jako Naczelnik.*

— Dla kogo pracujesz?

— Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zdradzić.

— Więc jesteś szpiegiem? Czy tylko stalkerem z wyjątkowo wysoko sięgającymi koneksjami?

Mycroft roześmiał się zaskoczony. — Co kazało ci myśleć, że jestem szpiegiem?

— To jedna z opcji na mojej liście. Twój dom jest zarejestrowany na kancelarię prawniczą, z tego wyciągnąłem cztery możliwości; aktor, człowiek ze świrem na punkcie prywatności, prawnik albo szpieg. Biorąc pod uwagę kamery miejskie, do których masz dostęp, szpieg wydawał się być najbardziej logiczny i prawdopodobny.

Mycroft ucieszył się w myślach, że Greg był nim wystarczająco zainteresowany, by go sprawdzić. — Zrobiłeś research. — Powiedział z podziwem w głosie.

— Nigdy nie odpowiadasz na moje pytania — odbił Greg, ignorując komplement.

— To prawda. — Mycroft przygryzł wnętrze policzka, zanim podjął: — Dawniej zajmowałem się pracą w terenie. W popularnym tego słowa rozumieniu byłem szpiegiem. Dziś ograniczam się do bardziej… administracyjnego aspektu tego zawodu.

Greg roześmiał się krótko. — Wiedziałem. — powiedział z triumfem w głosie. — Sally uważała, że jesteś po prostu dystyngowanym dziwacznym stalkerem.

— W pewnej części miała rację. _Nie zamierzam zdradzić, w której._ — Zasługuje na trochę uznania, prawda?

— Nawet więcej, niż trochę. Leginsy były jej pomysłem.

— W takim razie przekaż jej moje najszczersze podziękowania. Choć przyznaję, że przyciągnąłeś moją uwagę zanim zacząłeś je nosić. — rzekł, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Słabość do przepoconych dresów, co? Jesteś bardziej perwersyjny, niż przypuszczałem.

— Zaskakuje mnie fakt, że w ogóle zastanawiałaś się, jak bardzo perwersyjny jestem.

— To znaczy, że czegoś jeszcze mogę cię nauczyć, prawda?

Mycroft zadrżał z podniecenia na myśl, o tym czego Greg mógłby go nauczyć. — Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

— Żebyś wiedział, że tak.

Mycroftowi wydawało się, że każda kość w jego ciele zamieniła się w galaretkę. Właśnie przegrał w słownym pojedynku i nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy. Bez przekonania próbował zdobyć się na jakąś błyskotliwą odpowiedź, ale zaprzestał, gdy Greg przysunął się bliżej niego. Przełknął ślinę.

— Wszystko w porządku, Mycrofcie? Nie sprawiam, że czujesz się niekomfortowo, prawda? — Uśmiech w głosie Grega był rozbrajający.

 _Doskonale wiesz, że to robisz_ , pomyślał, gdy jego puls przyśpieszył.

— Zabawne. Myślałem, że szpiedzy muszą mieć nerwy ze stali, a ty wydajesz się… czerwienić. Greg przesunął dłonią po kolanie Mycrofta, a ten podskoczył.

— Wybacz. Czy to było niewłaściwe? — zapytał niewinnie Greg.

Ciało Mycrofta było zdecydowanie zainteresowane działaniami Grega, a jego spodnie zaczynały robić się ciasne.

— Bo jeśli uważasz, że to niewłaściwe, mogę przestać.

— Nie, jest w porządku. — Mycroft ledwie odpowiedział.

— To dobrze, bo nie zniósłbym, gdybym musiał przez to zmienić moją trasę biegową. Nie chciałbym, żeby było niezręcznie czy coś.

Dłoń Grega przesunęła się o ułamek cala w górę uda Mycrofta i ten wydał z siebie bardzo nie mycroftowy dźwięk. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując udawać opanowanego, ale rumieniec na jego policzkach i nierówny oddech zdradzały go. Flirt Grega przebił się przez jego do tej pory szczelną fasadę, i teraz chciał już tylko dokończyć tę rozmowę bez robienia z siebie kompletnego dupka.

— Masz to w zwyczaju? — zapytał Mycroft.

— Co?

— Rozbrajanie obcych mężczyzn w samochodzie.

— Oh, a to właśnie robię? W takim razie z pewnością robię to źle. Greg położył wolną dłoń na klatce piersiowej Mycrofta, po czym przesunął ją w dół jego torsu, a potem wrócił do ramienia. Powtórzył ten ruch, tym razem jednak pomijając ramię, a zjeżdżając dłonią znacznie niżej.

Mycroft obrócił się na siedzeniu, by dać Gregowi lepszy dostęp.

— Nigdy nie miałem podejrzanego, który tak chętnie reagowałby na przeszukanie.

 _Przeszukanie_ . Umysł Mycrofta podsunął mu obrazy, a które by się nie posądził. _Jasna cholera, wstrzymaj się._

Ciepła dłoń Grega wsunęła się pod marynarkę i kamizelkę, jego palce natrafiły na pasek od spodni.

— Co to? Czyżby kabura?

— To szelki. — wypowiedział ochrypłym głosem. — Przytrzymują moje spodnie.

— Wielka szkoda.

Mycroft starał się pamiętać o oddychaniu. To przeszukanie było bez wątpienia najbardziej seksowna rzeczą, jaką z kimkolwiek robił. Pochylił się, by pocałować Grega, ale ten się odsunął.

— Och, nie. Wciąż możesz być uzbrojony, nie możesz mnie rozpraszać.

Mycroft wydał z siebie cichy pomruk niezadowolenia. Jednak szybko zostało mu to wynagrodzone, kiedy Greg przesunął dłonie z powrotem na jego uda.

— Hm, tu nic nie znalazłem, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Zsunął się z siedzenia, i uklęknął na podłodze, wciskając się w małą przestrzeń między kanapą a przednim siedzeniem, wprost przed Mycroftem.

— Rozsuń nogi. — Powiedział najbardziej seksownym głosem, jaki Mycroft w życiu słyszał.

 _Na władzę nie poradzę_ , pomyślał. Jego idealnie skrojone spodnie opięły jego nogi, gdy rozsunął je szerzej, sprawiając, że jego zainteresowanie całą procedurą było oczywiste.

Greg powoli przesunął obiema dłońmi od kolan w górę nogawki. Zrobił to, ani na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od oczu Mycrofta, i gdy zwilżył językiem górną wargę swoich ust, Mycroft niemal _umarł_. Dłonie Grega zatrzymały się na udach Mycrofta, po czym Greg przeniósł wzrok na wypukłość w jego kroku.

— Co to? — spytał z uśmieszkiem, spoglądając z powrotem na twarz Mycrofta. — Wygląda na to, że mimo wszystko jesteś uzbrojony. — Przełożył jedną dłoń z uda na erekcję Mycrofta, lekko dociskając. Mycroft zapomniał, jak się oddycha. — Może powinienem coś z tym zrobić. — Dodał Greg z absolutnym spokojem.

— Nie… nie tutaj. — wykrztusił Mycroft.

— Dlaczego nie? Tutaj też masz kamery? Myślę, że dzięki temu mogłoby być jeszcze lepiej. — Odpowiedział Greg z uśmiechem. Odchylił się maksymalnie do tyłu, by móc z powrotem włączyć nogi Mycrofta, po czym usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach.  — Nie przejmuj się. — Powiedział miękko. — Bardzo chciałby dokończyć to teraz, ale myślę, że wstrzymam się do następnego razu. Oparł ramiona o barki Mycrofta i uśmiechnął się.

Holmes wciąż był pod wpływem doznań z ostatnich minut i zajęło mu chwilę, by odpowiedzieć. — Czy to oznacza, że dołączysz do mnie na kawie?

— Możliwe. — Greg pochylił się i zapytał szeptem. — Dołączysz do moich porannych biegów?

— Ja… nie biegam.

— Nauczę cię. — Usta Grega dotknęły ucha Mycrofta. — Spodoba cie się. Zaufaj mi.

Mycroft mógł tylko jęknąć, gdy Greg przyciągnął go do pocałunku, i obaj zapomnieli o bieganiu, pracy i całym świecie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * W oryginale jest słowo "Director", które w sumie powinnam przetłumaczyć jako dyrektor. Ale inne tłumaczenia tego słowa to np. reżyser czy naczelnik właśnie. A że ładnie mi brzmiało i mamy stulecie niepodległości...
> 
>  
> 
> Zapraszam Was na profil Autorki, gdzie jest kontynuacja tekstu, 20 rozdziałowy The DI and the Spy 2. Tytuł łatwy do zapamiętania ;) i jeszcze raz dziękuję za lekturę i wszystkie kudosy oraz komentarze.


End file.
